La Boda Perfecta
by fannitita.saku
Summary: ¡Naruto por favor ya no sigas! - casi logrando decir con la voz entre cortada y sentada en el suelo con la cabeza agachada y bañada en lagrimas -Levanta la cabeza cuando te hablo mirame, mirame - agarrandola del menton para obligarla que lo vea - yo que te vi reir, que te vi llorar, yo que vivi los mejores y los peores capitulos de nuestra novela, de nuestra historia. Les interesa?


_Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto, la historia por su parte es mi propiedad._

**La Boda "perfecta"**

Capitulo #1

_¿Cómo llegue a esta situación?_

A unos cuantos minutos de unir mi vida con alguien que no amo. Me mire al espejo y torcí la boca.

_¿Cómo llegue a dejarme convencer por mis padres?_

Sí, la única que tiene la culpa de todo soy _sólo_ yo Sakura Haruno. Yo, la niña mimada por papá como todos dicen, la estúpida que cambio el amor de mi vida por el futuro del hospital de mi familia, simplemente soy culpable de todo lo malo que me pasara de aquí en adelante. Y pensar que todo lo que me ha pasado en mi vida he sido yo quien a arruinado mi propia felicidad solo por tomar malas decisiones, _lo sé_, se han de preguntar que como es eso posible…

Hace sólo dos años y medio era una chica normal y feliz, en ese entonces ya estaba por acabar mi carrera en medicina para poder ser el orgullo de mi padre, en ese entonces mi única prioridad era ser la mejor. Mi vida social la verdad no era muy movida, sólo tenia dos amigos, Ino y Naruto, este último aparte de ser mi mejor amigo con el tiempo se convirtió en el amor de mi vida.

Un gran chico de hermosa sonrisa con lindos sentimientos y el valor de gritar a los cuatro viento de que yo soy su amada, él es mi Naruto Uzumaki, el chico de ojos de color azul como el cielo y el mar, de cabellos rubios como el oro y tan brillante como el mismo sol, atolondrado pero serio en momentos importantes, el chico mas guapo de toda la universidad.

_Para mí un día normal era…_

—¡Frentona, espérame!—gritó Ino desde la entrada de la universidad mientras mostraba una hermosa sonrisa—¡Espérame!

—Ya cállate—le contesté a Ino con la mejor cara que pude poner—¿Qué se te ofrece, Ino puerca?

_¿A caso tiene que gritar tan alto?_

—Hay frentona, que genio—me dijo burlándose—¿Me lo vas a decir o no?—me interrogo—A ver, dime que te pasó frentona—Volví a poner mala cara—¿O es que Naruto no te dejo dormir? Cuéntamelo todo, con todos los detalles de lo que paso entre ustedes dos.

—¡Que te pasa cerda! no paso nada de eso, y si pasara no es de tu incumbencia—le dije poniendo mi mano en la cintura y con una cara de pocos amigos – no paso nada de lo que te imaginas es solo que me desvele estudiando, por que yo _sí_ vengo a estudiar a la universidad, no como tú que te ligas a cuanto chico que se te atraviesa en el camino.

—Bah—bufo—que aburrida eres por eso vas a ser la mejor de la generación. _¡The big nerd!_

Estaba a punto de partirle su linda cara cuando algo nos sobresalto.

—¡Chicas!—ambas nos giramos hacia la voz masculina que nos saludaba—Buenos días—el rubio se acerco con una enorme sonrisa.

—Buenos días Naruto—saludo Ino regresándole la sonrisa.

—Buenos días, amor—dije acercándome a él y así depositarle un beso en los labios a mi novio—Oye, ¿no tenias un examen hoy?

—¡Qué!—abrió los ojos como platos lanzando un grito de terror—se me va a ser tarde, perdón las dejo tengo que llegar a la clase nos vemos más tarde—grito saliendo disparado hacia el edificio a una velocidad que mataría de envidia a un corredor de atletismo olímpico.

Sentí una gota de sudor resbalar por mi mejilla, creo que a Ino le paso lo mismo que a mi, de reojo vi como se limpiaba.

—En serio—sentí sus ojos azules mirarme—nunca se le va quitar lo despistado a Naruto.

Me reí.

—No sé Ino—la mire—Pero aun así lo amo, es lo que lo hace especial.

Luego de a ver visto a Naruto e Ino, me fui a mis clases. Todos estábamos en distintas carreras, Ino estaba estudiando Psicología, algo que le iba bien, ya que era una lectora de mentes empedernida y Naruto estaba estudiando Arte, algo en lo que tiene un talento nato, sus pinturas son las mejores que he visto.

_En ese entonces mi vida era tan simple y sencilla, solo había tres cosas que me interesaba, la universidad, mi amiga y mi rubio atolondrado.._.

—Sakura—la voz de mi madre me trajo de golpe a la realidad—Ya estas hija, acuérdate que la novia no puede llegar tarde—dijo mi madre mientras entraba a la habitación.

—Ya voy mamá—suspire mientras ocultaba la pequeña lagrima que se me había escapado.

Cerré los ojos, no podía seguir mirando a la extraña del espejo.

—Pero hija, no llores el maquillaje lo vas a arruinar—su tono de voz era molesto—Yo sé que te estas acordando de él, pero tranquila vas a tener un esposo muy guapo.

No la miré.

—Pero madre—repliqué—Tú sabes que yo no lo amo, sabes que ni él me ama a mi, pero por que no lo entienden—le grité desgarrada por la tristeza y coraje que tenía en ese momento—Madre, por favor—rogué—No me obliguen hacer esto _por favor_.

—¡Sakura ya basta!—me giré para verla pero en lugar de ver su rostro fue su mano lo que vi y fue a parar estruendosamente en mi mejilla. Chille—Ya Sakura es por el bien de la familia hija y tú lo sabes.

—Pero madre voy a ser infeliz—por instinto lleve mi mano a mi mejilla, ardía. —No les importa mi felicidad siempre a sido así, les había importado más el dinero y el hospital que yo—grité tan fuerte que me dolió la garganta—Yo no me voy a casar con él—murmure desecha.

—Hija sí me duele que sea así pero entiende—trató de abrazarme—cálmate, te ira bien con él, solo mírame a mi estuve en la misma posición que tú y soy feliz con tu padre, ya hija por favor será rápido. —acaricio mi mejilla y limpio mis ojos—Ahora ven deja te arreglo el maquillaje y ya hija, si te ve así tu padre se va a enojar.

—Pero mamá, yo amo a Naruto, sabes que lo vi hace unos días, pidiéndome que no me casara—mi voz se quebró—Tuve que mentirle, pero yo lo amo.

—Ya por favor—se separo de mi y arreglo un invisible desperfecto del vestido—te harás más daño si sigues pensando en él—tomo mi mano y me llevo hacia la puerta—Olvídalo sabes que tu padre estaría en contra de esa relación—su voz era una suplica —Olvídalo, tu padre es capas de todo.

Me estremecí.

—Pero…—mi madre se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta.

—Sakura ya, hay que apurarnos—y dio por acabado el asunto. Abrió la puerta y supe que todo se terminaría para mí.

Pero por qué, yo no creo ser feliz con Sasuke, él es todo lo contrario de Naruto, es frío y calculador, pero al igual que yo esta en contra de esta boda, pero sus padres lo obligan,

_¿Por qué nosotros dos? ¿Por qué?_

Y todo por culpa de ese maldito contrato, si no lo hubiera firmado mi padre, yo seria libre, pero no puedo, tengo que hacer lo correcto, se lo prometí—contra mi voluntad—a mis padres, y yo soy una mujer de palabra.

**Y que tal quedo? Les Gusto, para ser mi primer fic =D**

**acepto tomatasos y criticas, encerio no se imaginan como me queme el cerebro par escribir esto, pero bueno creo que me quedo mejor, de lo que esperaba, y todo esto no hubiera podido pasar sin la gran ayuda de mi Beta Kyrie HawkTem **

**Subire el proximo capitulo en unos dias, mientras mi cerebro, lo pongo a funcionar. =D**

Bueno Hasta la proxima


End file.
